Here I Am, THis Is Me
by Courtney Henry
Summary: Ann is a normal girl. When she is sucked into her final fantasy VII game, She must cope with a misunderstood dictator, a small resistance group, and her own mysterious secret. I am really trying here. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Now I'm REALLY mad!  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. "If only I had a different life..."  
My parents had just taken away my Playstation and I was mas. No. Outraged. How could they do this to me? So maybe I failed English, Math, and Reading. So maybe I got detention for daydreaming in class. So WHAT!? Well, maybe they have a point, but still. That thing is like my life. How can I survive without it? I will die in a week and they are taking it away for 2 MONTH'S!!! Oh well... I can always write fanfiction.  
  
Opening the door to my house, I quickly left my hot-pink backpack on the living room couch and went strait to the computer room. Time to get started on my fanfiction. Thank god it was Friday, no one could blame me for not doing my home work. Sighing, I turned on my computer and began to type.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and gasped. He was laying in a flower bed. The flower bed was in a place that seemed like a church. The most amazing sight was the young woman leaning over him. She had dark brown hair pulled loosely into a rope braid and her gentle green eyes showed a look of purity and concern. She wore a simple, pink cotton dress with a little red jacket that hung tightly around her. Though her face was dirty and she wore simple, cheap clothes, obviously living in the worst of the slums, she was strikingly beautiful in a childish way. Her mysterious eyes were vague and seemed to hold a powerful secret that lay locked away...  
  
"What's your name..." Cloud asked the woman.  
  
"Aries..." The woman replied shyly. "A-are you O.K.?  
  
"Ann!" A voice called my name. It was my mom.  
  
"W-What?" Was all I could yell back.  
  
"No computer, it's part of your grounding."  
  
"Wh-wha?" I cried in dismay.  
  
"You heard me, turn that thing of or I WILL ground you for another month!" She sounded stern and I knew know was not the time for me to argue. Fighting back tears, I saved my fanfiction and slowly shut my beloved computer down. I was only freaking thirteen. How would I survive? I ran into my room and slammed the door.  
  
"That's it missy!" My mother screamed at me. "You don't slam doors, another week to your grounding. Don't make me make it two."  
  
I fought back tears and backed into my closet, stumbling over a pile of blankets and falling to my floor. I lay sprawled there for what seemed like hours, to grief stricken to cry. Suddenly, after a while of laying there, I came to my senses. Realizing what had just happened, I jumped up of the floor, ran over to my bed, jumped on it and began to cry into the blankets. 


	2. A Dream Of Sorrow And Plight

A Dream Of Sorrow And Plight  
  
I was so mad at my mom that I didn't even come out of my room to eat dinner. I lay on my bed, no more tears left to cry. I was alone. If my feelings were a color they were black. The color of hurt without pain. The hurt that hits so hard it doesn't need pain. I was restless.  
  
Realizing that I didn't need a computer to write fanfiction, I went to my desk and pulled out my diary and my feathery pen. I would write about myself and how I felt, I was so sure that if I could put these feelings in a book, it would be a bestseller. How wrong I was. But I wrote anyway.  
  
Darkness. It swallows me whole. It consumes me like a river drowning what's left of an unwanted past. A dream made real, no, not a dream, a nightmare. The story of a secret. This is my story. Listen to the secret, it could save the world.  
  
Just as I was about to write my secret, the door to my room swung open. It was my mother.  
  
"ANN!!!" She yelled frustrated. "What are you doing? It's 2 a.m.!" With a quick snatch of her hand, she took my feeling paper. The diary I had poured all my feelings into these past two years. Before I could stop her, she walked down the stairs with it. I couldn't let her take it. All of the happiness and sadness I wanted to remember was written there. I couldn't let her take it!  
  
She took out the matches and today's newspaper as she walked toward the fireplace that was black with coal. I finally realized she was going to burn it. I cried out, alarmed. "Mother, no!!!"  
  
"It is for your own good Ann!' She cried. "You need help. I'll take you to a physiatrist tomorrow."  
  
"What?" I cried in disbelief. My mother had just said I needed help.  
  
"You heard me. You have an obsession over that game and you need help. I'm throwing it out tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly the fire sparked up and the yellow and orange flames licked around the already burnt logs and paper. My mother tossed my feeling diary into the flames and looked at me.  
  
I was so overcome with emotion, I couldn't stop myself. Without thinking, I threw myself at the flames. I wish I hadn't. Right when I was about to land in the raging fire. A green light shone and I was blinded... 


	3. Aeris

Aeris  
  
I remembered a green light. My eyes were closed now. Strange, I don't remember closing them... A neon green light was forcing its way through my eyelids. Unable to resist the curiosity, I opened my eyes.  
  
At first I did not recognize where I was. There was green light around me. Green light above me. I was even standing on green light. It took a moment to process, but all of those times playing through final fantasy VII really paid of. After a moment of hesitation. I realized where I was. The lifestream.  
  
"A-am I dead?" I questioned in amazement. There was a laughter that seemed to penetrate to my very bones. I looked around in astonishment. There was a woman, she had long black hair flowing down her back like a river. She looked familiar, but I could not put my finger on it.  
  
"Who are you..." I asked.  
  
"I am Ifalno, Aeris's mother..." The beautiful woman replied. She looked as though she was in her mid thirties. Her large, doe eyes were pure and kind. She wore a motherly smile on her white face.  
  
"Aeris?" I questioned. Suddenly I realized that Ifalno was Aeris from final fantasy VII's mother. "A-Aeris Gainsborough..."  
  
"Hmm... I knew that you would know her. I have been watching you. You are very dedicated. I will tell you a secret only if you promise to change what the future will bring."  
  
"You mean with Sepiroth... You want me to stop you from killing her in the city of the ancients..." I replied.  
  
Ifalno nodded her head. "Promise you will change the future..."  
  
"Hmm, I promise..." I replied, not sure what I was getting myself into.  
  
"Then I will to a secret. Please don't tell anyone. The secret is hard to understrand."  
  
"Alright, tell me!" I cried, getting curious. Ifalno laughed gently. I felt like I could trust her.  
  
"Find the girl with a heart of gold,  
The girl in which has flowers sold,  
Find the man with a heart so cold,  
The man who's soul he sold."  
  
Ifalno smiled and disappeared. A golden chain appeared around my wrists and ankles. I felt like couldn't breath. I gasped for air but none came in. I felt like thousands of pounds were crushing my body. The green light swirled and white was mixed in with it. Suddenly, my world went black... 


	4. Tifa's Seventh Heaven

"Oh..." I sighed, clutching my head. "Wh-where am I?"  
Suddenly I recalled my encounter with Ifalna. What did that crazy poem mean anyway? Oh well, I need to concentrate on where I am...  
  
I looked at my surroundings and gasped. There was a man with a gun- arm that had just jumped of the platform of a train. It took me a moment to recognize him. He looked so different, but I finally realized he was Barret.  
  
"Hey newcomer!" He yelled. This time, I was prepared. I knew Cloud was about to jump over the platform. It happened. Barret ran and Cloud followed him. I was starring in awe as Cloud easily disposed of the soldiers. There was blood everywhere... I nearly gagged. Then, I remembered my promise to Ifalno. I may lie every once in a while, but I am always true to my word. I don't make a promise unless I intend to keep it. I needed to follow Cloud in order to find Aeris. I would follow him anyway, with my curiosity. After he rounded the corner. I followed him wearily.  
  
I forget, however, that the soldiers pursued Cloud until he was out of the station. I was foolish to think that this did not apply for me. Before I knew it, I had engaged in combat with them. Without a weapon!  
  
"AH!!!" I screamed as a soldier hit me over the head with the butt of his machine gun. I saw a large sword and a flash of blonde, spiky hair move swiftly around the soldiers, defeating them easily. The last thing I saw was being lifted of the ground. Then, everything blacked out...  
  
"Ah..." I yelped, sitting up with a pain throbbing in the back of my head. Where was I? A bar of some sort... I saw a woman with thigh length brown hair and wine colored eyes. I also saw a man with spiky blonde hair that I recognized as Cloud. Strange, his hair was not really spiky compared to the way the game made it look. I then realized I must be in seventh heaven! Tifa's bar.  
  
I was glad to be alive, but then the cold truth hit me. I had missed out on an opportunity to see Aeris and divert her from the games ultimate twist. But I would get another chance. I hoped. After what happened with the soldier, I realized I was mortal just like everybody else and could get killed just as easily. I muttered to myself. "Gotta be more careful..."  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked over at me and she ran over to see if I was alright. To be honest, I have never been a real big fan of Tifa and Cloud together so I tried not to be too polite.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm dying..." I cried in an exaggerated voice. I might as well make the most of my situation. Cloud chuckled and Tifa gave him a poisonous glance. That was an improvement, I don't think Cloud chuckled once during the game.  
  
Good thing I took drama. Tifa helped me stand up. Right when I reached Cloud, I tried to remember what my drama teacher said about fainting... Oh yeah! In a moment, I was on the floor. Good thing I was pain tolerant because I hit my head on the wooden floor. Tifa kneeled over me and Cloud got up. I could see this because my drama teacher also taught me to close my eyes but still keep them open enough so you can see and people think their closed.  
  
Yes! They bought it! Tifa went onto a pinball machine and it went downstairs. Cloud picked me up and followed. It is VERY strange riding a pinball machine. you should really try it. When we got downstairs to the Avalanche hideout I recognized from my video game. Cloud laid me on an old couch that Tifa had prepared with blankets and pillows, also very old. All of the other Avalanche members were sitting down there and Barret spoke first.  
  
"'Hey, do you think it's a %#$#%@ good idea to have her down here. She might be with the ShinRa."  
  
"Hmm, she's out cold. I don't think she's with ShinRa, she's to clueless. Besides, the ShinRa attacked her." Cloud replied in a monotone. "She won't hear anything we say. She fainted."  
  
Barret seemed hardly satisfied with this answer, but grunted and sat down, signifying that it was alright. I must be a better actor than I thought. Cloud immediately sat down on the floor in front of me.  
  
As Barret explained the next mission, I was only half listening. I was thinking of Aeris. She was so nice in the game, but the real her might be totally different... How would I find her? Would Cloud allow me to go on the mission with him? What about when he fell? Would I simply jump after him and risk my life? All of these questions and more poured into my mind like a river. Oh well... All I could do was sleep and figure it out when it comes... Goodnight. 


End file.
